Doomsday
Doomsday is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User. He is nigh unstoppable, which is how he earned his namesake across the universe. Biography Originally known as The Ultimate, he was born thousands of years ago into Krypton's obscure past, long before the humanoid Kryptonian race managed to gain dominance over the planet, Doomsday was originally an infant humanoid, probably a Kryptonian. He was known at this point simply as baby. An alien scientist, known as Bertron, saw the environment of his home world. During this time, Krypton was a violent and harsh world equivalent to hell, where only the strongest lifeforms could afford to survive. Because of this, Bertron was influenced to create the perfect creature that could be suitable for the Kryptonian environment and decided to perform experiments on a baby. Due to the cruel nature of the experiments, the baby evolved into a killing monster, with a hatred of all life. Doomsday was able to escape from Krypton on a random supply ship, which came regularly to bring supplies to Bertron and his team. From there, he began to rampage across the universe. While commonly portrayed as a mindless beast bent on destruction, Doomsday speaks during Injustice, suggesting he has evolved to the point of sentience. Powers and Abilities *Evolutionary Regenerative Healing Factor *Adaptive Resistances *Adaptive Countermeasures/Bone Protrusions *Absorption Cells *Superhuman Strength, Stamina, Reflexes *Super-Leaping *Invulnerability *Self-Sustenance *Sense Kryptonian *Kryptonian Rage Intro/Outro Intro: Doomsday struggles against some mechanical bonds before breaking free, leaping forward and rising from a crouch while flexing his arms and growling. Outro: Doomsday declares, "I will destroy you all!" And turns, walking away from his defeated opponent, and is then seen looking over a destroyed city. Gameplay Character Trait When activated, Doomsday's body turns into hardened rock which allows him to become near invulnerable, preventing pop-up combos, makes enemy's projectiles ineffective and cancels throws. Super Move Merciless: '''Doomsday slams his opponent onto the ground and starts punching him/her relentlessly through the center of the Earth and out into the ocean on the other side. He then punches his opponent back through the Earth and back to their starting point. Costumes Default His Default Costume. Alternate This costume has Doomsday in a restraint collar and his spikes are shaped differently. Trivia *He is best known as the first villain to have ever killed Superman, albeit temporarily. He killed Superman in the early 90's of DC Comics titled'' '''The Death and Return of Superman. *He is a member of the Regime. *In the official Battle Arena reveal trailer, Doomsday was seen playable in a short sequence involving the Joker on the Fortress of Solitude stage. *He was also revealed as a playable character during GameStop's ''Injustice: Gods Among Us Promo, which allowed fans to unlock a character reveal. A site-code search revealed him as said character, but a placeholder image from DC Universe Online was used until his official art was unveiled. *Doomsday can be spotted in the background of the Fortress of Solitude. *Though he appears in the Injustice prequel comic, it is not really Doomsday, only a fear toxin induced hallucination. *In the Injustice Gods among us demo, Doomsday is the final boss of the arcade run. Gallery DDIGAMU.png|Doomsday's First Apperence Doomsday In trailer.jpg|Doomsday Sighting In a Trailer|link=www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/LEVITIKUZsLOUNGE/news/?a=67675 Doomsday and Joker.jpg 05_doomsday02.jpg|First glimpse at Doomsday in-game 05 doomsday03.jpg FOS U.png|Doomsday in the back of the Updated Fortress of Solitude. Doomsday in the Comic.jpg Doomsday Art.png Doomsday 1.jpg|Doomsday's Intro Doomsday 2.jpg Doomsday 3.jpg Doomsday 4.jpg Doomsday 5.jpg Doomsday 6.jpg Doomsday 7.jpg Doomsday 8.jpg Doomsday 9.jpg Doomsday 10.jpg Doomsday 11.jpg Doomsday 12.jpg Doomsday 13.jpg Doomsday 14.jpg|Doomsday's Super Move Doomsday 15.jpg|Super Move Doomsday 16.jpg|Super Move Doomsday 17.jpg|Super Move Doomsday 18.jpg|Super Move Doomsday 19.jpg Doomsday 20.jpg Doomsday 21.jpg DOOMalt.png|Doomsday in the background Against Doomsday.jpg DoomsdayAvatarCostume.png|Doomsday Avatar costume for Xbox Live Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Power Users Category:Kryptonians Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Superman Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Regime Member